Hormone
by jihyunk16
Summary: Apapun tingkah laku Jongin dan apa yang dia lakukan selalu membuat pikiran Chanyeol menjadi kotor dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. dasar hormon sialan! Chanyeol X Kai ( ChanKai )


**Hormone**

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

**Warning!**

Boys Love! Crack pair!

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

.

.

.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat air keringat membasahi tubuh Lelaki di depannya. Shit, kenapa hanya seperti ini membuatnya merasa sesak saja? Kim Jongin memang berbahaya. Jika saja para member tidak ada disini iya mungkin akan melakukan hal yang diluar akal sehatnya sekarang, seperti memperkosa jong—hormon sialan ia merasa makin sesak saja rasanya.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap Yixing yang kini hanya mengeluarkan jurus bingungnya, ia ingin sekali mengatakan ' Bisakah kau membuat Kim Jongin menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku?' namun ia harus menelan kata-kata itu ketika melihat Junmyeon—kekasih Yixing—menatapnya dengan penasaran. Bisa mati ia di hajar leader gila itu jika menistakan kekasih manisnya.

" Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku hanya merasa panas" Benar-benar panas dan sesak.

Junmyeon hanya memutar matanya kesal ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan otak kotor seorang Park Chanyeol dia terlalu tahu dan terlalu peka walau Chanyeol selalu bisa mengendali dirinya. Well, terkadang ia juga seperti itu jika melihat Yixing menari dengan erotis membuat hormonnya meledak-ledak.

Sementara Yixing hanya mangut-mangut dan meneguk minumnya dengan santai. Kini mata Chanyeol terus menatap sosok yang benar-benar sempurna yang kini tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan serius—menurutnya benar-benar erotis. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lelaki mempunyai badan yang seperti perempuan dan bahkan dapat melakukan balet yang biasanya digemari oleh perempuan itu. Oh fuck, ia harus mempertanyakan kenormalannya pada dokter sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kini keheranan saat Chanyeol merokok di balkon dengan santai, ini sungguh tidak biasa. Pasalnya, selain Kris yang suka sembunyi-sembunyi merokok tak ada member lain yang merokok. Yah tidak tahu sih kalau ada yang sembunyi-sembunyi juga, toh itu bukan urusan dia melarang-larang para member untuk merokok yang memang tidak bagus untuk kesehatan.

Ia jadi teringat ketika pertama kali melihat Kris merokok di taman dekat sini, awalnya ia ingin membeli makanan karena tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar namun matanya melihat sosok tinggi tidak asing untuknya siapalagi jika bukan si tiang itu. Jongin akui ia tidak dekat dengan Kris tapi melihat sebatang rokok yang terselip di jari Kris membuat Jongin menjadi cerewet dan berbicara tentang bahayanya merokok. Untung Kris hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memegang bahu tegap itu, " Hyung?" ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

" Belum tidur, Jong?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang terlihat imut dimata Park Chanyeol. Tidak bisakah sehari saja otak Chanyeol tidak dipenuhi hal-hal mesum? Ia kembali menatap bibir tebal Jongin yang makin hari makin seksi saja, apa dia sulam bibir? Oh hentikan pertanyaan konyolmu, Park.

" Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur malam-malam," ejek Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pikiran mesumnya.

Mendengar itu Jongin melototkan matanya dan tanpa sadar mendekat untuk memukul lengan kiri Chanyeol dengan kuat membuat sang pemilik tangan hanya tertawa pelan. Jongin menjadi keki sendiri mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, karena memang Jongin tidak suka dibilang anak kecil apalagi imut hey dia Lelaki tampan yang berkharisma!

Disisa tawa Chanyeol ia memandang Jongi kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Jongin yang tanpa sadar membuat Jongin merasa nyaman. Entahlah ia menyukai setiap perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kini merasakan celananya makin menyempit ketika melihat wajah menggoda seorang Kim Jongin, masa bodoh dengan kewarasan ia benar-benar tidak tahan.

" Hey Jong," sapa Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya di telinga Jongin. Jongin sedikit mengeliat risih tetapi tidak menolak semua itu.

" I-iya Hyung?" ucap Jongin gugup.

" Wanna play?"

Jongin memandang tak mengerti ke arah Chanyeol namun seketika ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat mata Chanyeol semakin gelap. Jognin mencengkram bahu Chanyeol kuat ketika dengan tiba-tiba bibirnya dilumat habis oleh lelaki di depannya. Shit, kakinya benar-benar lemas sekarang!

.

.

.

.

.

Silau matahari membuat Jongin mendesah malas. Matahari benar-benar menyilaukan membuat Jongin tanpa sadar mengerang rendah. Inginnya tidur lebih lama tapi entah kenapa hari ini matanya ingin terbuka saja, ck.

" Hoamm~"

Jongin mengusap pelan matanya entahlah ia merasa kemarin bermimpi aneh tapi seperti benar-benar nyata apalagi ditambah pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu dan remuk. Duh pinggang sexynyaaa~

" Ahh!" Jongin mengerang pelan saat merasa bagian bawahnya terasa perih dan sakit. Sebenarnya ia melakukan apa kemarin? Sungguh ini benar-benar sakit sekali!

Namun tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang saat ia menyapa Chanyeol di balkon tadi malam dan pandangannya seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

' Jangan bilang kemarin itu memang benar-benar terjadi!' erangnya dalam hati. Well, seorang Jongin yang masih menyukai dada Wanita menjadi pihakdimasuki? Hah, ia ingin tertawa saja mengingatnya.

" Kau sudah bangun , eum" tubuh lelaki tan itu mendadak menegang ketika perutnya diusap lembut. Astaga, jangan bilang—

" Chanyeol Hyung!" Jongin berteriak kaget saat melihat tubuh mereka berdua, ini nyata!?

" Jangan berteriak, aku tak ingin mereka semua jadi heboh. Sini kita tidur lagi" Chanyeol menarik Jongin dan membuat dirinya terjatuh di dada lelaki laknat itu.

" Hey Hyung, yang tadi malam itu nyata?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan hanya membalas dengan anggukan, ini juga terlihat seperti mimpi untuknya. Selama ini ia hanya membayangkan tubuh Jongin saat ia menghayal saja, tapi tadi malam ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dan membuat lelaki tan itu mendesah keras. Ah sial, kejantanannya mengeras lagi!

" Jongin?"

" Um?"

Dengan seduktif Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat mata Jongin membulat. " T-tidak,ahh~ Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya ketika pintu di kamar tidak bisa terbuka, tadi malam ia ketiduran bersama Baekhyun dan melupakan Jongin yang tidur sendiri tanpa tahu bahwa sebenenarnya Jongin 'bersenang-senang' tadi malam.

" Ahh~ C-chan Hyung!"

Mata kyungsoo kian membulat ketika mendengar suara berat Jongin. Dia bukan anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang tak tahu itu suara apa tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu suara desahan, kan? Bisa saja Jongin minta di pijat atau jatuh dari kasur seperti biasa atau—

" Kau sedang apa, Soo?"

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung kenapa hanya diam seperti orang bodoh disini. " Kau dengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun hanya memasang raut tidak mengertinya dan mencoba mendengar suara yang ada di dalam kamar KaiSoo. Baekhyun nyaris menjerit heboh jika tidak segera di peringatkan oleh Kyungsoo.

" Astaga! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan!" teriak Baekhyun pelan. Ia memang tahu jika Chanyeol selalu memandang mesum seorang Kim Jongin tapi ia tak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol akan melakukan sebuah hal yang nekat.

Baekhyun sejenak memandang Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lalu berkata, " Hey soo?"

" Eum?"

" Mau melakukannya bersamaku?"

END

Author notes : well, halo! Sebenernya masih rada canggung buat fanfict yaoi karena sebelumnya cuma buat fanfict straight lol paling kalo ada kesempatan bakal baca fanfict disini dan review hehe. Gue harap tulisan gue gak ancur ya -_- apalagi beberapa scene yang tercemar karena otak gue dipenuhi fantasi liar gueehh wks.

Gue gak maksa buat review cuma alangkah baiknya kalo mau memberi gue kritik dan saran karena gue author baru disini. Salam ketchup! Love ya 3


End file.
